


Loving You in Silence

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cause he seems like he'd enjoy that, Fluff, I got frustrated writing it, Jonghyun's a mess, Jonghyun's of course a Marine biology major, M/M, Minhyuns a film major, Slow Burn, This got away from me, Yeah that's right, and Photography isn't a long enough program, cause he loves his turtles, it was supposed to be short, so slow, trying to keep it in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: It's finals week for Jonghyun and Minhyun, and Jonghyun gets irritated when he think's the trip Minhyun suggests just for them is actually for everyone. His jealousy gets the best of him and his friend tells him to confess and get it over with. It takes a few days. Jonghyun working himself into a tizzy over absolutely nothing.





	Loving You in Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseoflamora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseoflamora/gifts).



> The prince au hit a snag so i'm giving my brain a small break on that one while I rethink where to go, but my friend requested a fluff fic. It's not too fluffy but it gets dipped in sugar near the end. Also, I only added in Hyunbin cause I remember seeing a fic that included in from Pd101. I know nothing of him but I needed another friend for Jonghyun lol 
> 
> I finished my finals so i'm free of that. This is the second fic in a few days that I've posted. Who am i?? I don't know. I've clearly been possessed. Beware! 
> 
> As always, this isn't edited, beta'd, etc etc. All errors are my own and y'all should be used to the fuck ups by now. Enjoy!

His favorite movies were always those cliché love stories. The guy would suddenly realize his love for the other person, whether it was due to magic, or injury, or what have you. They always realized. Jonghyun felt stupid whenever he hoped that for himself. Especially with his best friend. He sighed and rested his head in his hand as he stared out the window, his laptop open to a mostly blank page that was supposed to be his essay due in a few days. He just couldn’t stop thinking about everything but that essay. Like the fact it was the end of the semester, almost summer break, and his best friend had made a comment about them going to Jeju for a trip. Jonghyun was a dumbass though and immediately agreed. Only to realize a few days later, that no it was not just them but their – read Minhyun’s – entire group of friends. Jonghyun shakes his head at his stupidity and slams his laptop shut. He’d rather read his entire essay to the school than go with the entire group of Minhyun’s friends. He couldn’t stand half of them and he was pretty sure one of them had a crush on Minhyun too which wasn’t an issue at all. Jonghyun grumbled to himself.

“It’s not like he’s mine. I need to stop being a brat.” Shoving his laptop in his bag, he slings it over his shoulder before heading out to the courtyard and to their dorm. It was a shared dorm between himself and four others. He didn’t mind. He and Minhyun has simply requested to be roomed together and this was the cheapest option. They had a living room and small kitchen and then each of them had their own cramped bedrooms only large enough for a single bed, desk and dresser though most of the rooms had a tiny closet. They also managed to keep the living room clean enough that they didn’t have a lot of trash or anything. The laundry though was downstairs in the entire building’s basement. Two long rows of about ten washers and ten dryers. He glared at the stairs, usually he didn’t mind taking them but today he was in a mood after realizing the trip plans so instead he pushed the up button and waited for the worlds slowest and tiniest elevator to come down. Jabbing the 4 button inside once it manages to get there and then jabs the close door button. Nothing against the other building tenants, he just didn’t care about small talk either today. As the elevator doors finally slid open, he made his way to his dorm and unlocked the door, sliding off his shoes and picking them up to put in his room he pauses mid step. Minhyun’s group of friends were over. He almost managed to put his shoes back on when Seongwoo saw him.

“Hey! Minhyun went out for the pizza, I’m surprised you missed him!” Jonghyun picked back up his shoes and didn’t miss the way a few of them raised their eyebrows at him in question.

“I took the elevator today." He goes to side step the other when he moves to get closer, smiling a bit when he cuts him off from his room.

"Don't you want to stay for pizza?" Jonghyun glares slightly at them as they all stare. Shaking his head, he gently pushes Seongwoo out of the way so he can go to his room. Shutting the door behind him he leans against it sighing. The group was just Minhyuns closer friends, the other three roommates busy with the houses theyre buying after moving out and graduating. Jonghyun couldnt believe that Aron was graduating and with Dongho too who was able to graduate early surprising them all. Minki had decided to turn in all his work weeks early and arranged to take the final weeks early as well with some family emergency. None of us believed he actually had a family emergency, but he was in drama and theater major for a reason. That only left Jonghyun and Minhyun in the dorm though. Which meant Minhyun tended to bring his group of friends over more often than not when Jonghyun had longer class days. He didn’t really have longer classes; he just went to the library to study cause Minhyun has always been a distraction for him. If Minhyun knew hed try to join him at the library which he couldnt have. Pushing off his door, he sets his shoes down by it then drops his bag by the desk. Sitting down, he drags his laptop out and turns it on as he swivels his seat to look at the photo setup, he has of everyone on his walls. He misses some of his friends unable to see them often, but he understands why. His computer chirps and he looks over to see Hyunbin calling him, grinning he puts in his headphones and presses answer.

"Hey! So, Jeju trip with Minhyun huh?" He wags his eyebrows and Jonghyun makes a face before glancing at the door.

"What is it?" He holds up a finger to pause and then opens up he chat. Typing out his explanation as he speaks.

"I’m a dumbass that’s what." Hitting enter he sits back as Hyunbin reads.

"Youre joking..." he levels a look at the computer. Hyunbin laughing a bit.

"So that’s why the headphones are in. Everyones over?" He nods.

"Unfortunately. I didn't want to stay at the library like usual, so I came home to find all of them here, so I retreated of course. Seongwoo tried to make me stay and hang out." He types he rest of his comment, not wanting them to hear. 'As if I want to see that one kid hanging on Minhyun...' Hyunbin laughs and grins at him in amusement.

“Someone’s jealous. Why don’t you just confess then? At least then you could get over him if he doesn’t like you back.” Jonghyun looked at him offended and then shrugged. He knows he should. Maybe now would be the best time. Schools almost over, and then he could just not go to Jeju if Minhyun rejects him. Stay home and relax during summer. Maybe work the café. He nodded and Hyunbin looked at him shocked.

“Wait really?”

“Yeah. I mean…if he rejects me then I won’t have to go on the trip, I won’t have to see him much over the summer either because then I can work at the café near the house.”

“And after? You share a dorm.”

“So? By then it won’t matter. Right?” Hyunbin hums in agreement but frowns.

“Would you really be okay with your childhood best friend just not being around anymore?” Jonghyun wouldn’t be. He knew that. It would be hard but it would be for the best so he could get over his feelings. Besides, Minhyun would be able to maybe accept Jaehwans advances and they could always move dorms. They might not like the new people they get next semester.

“No. Not really, but I’d do it to get over him.” Hyunbin nods and smiles a bit.

“I get that. I tried staying away from the person I liked but it didn’t work out. They got upset I stopped speaking to them but then again, I didn’t explain myself.” Jonghyun laughed and shook his head, seeing Hyunbin look behind him, he looked at his view on the screen and saw his door open. Taking off his headphones, he turns and smiles at Minhyun.

“Yeah?”

“Did you want any pizza?” Jonghyun shakes his head.

“Not really. I’ll find some food later though.” Minhyun frowns and disappears closing the door, Jonghyun blinks and shrugs turning back around as he put on his headphones again.

“You should have told him right then!”

“Are you crazy?! No way, everyones here. I’ll do it on my own time.”

“Sure, you will. He’s back by the way.” Jonghyun makes a noise of surprise when hes turned and handed a plate of his favorite pizza. Grumbling that he wasn’t hungry.

“You’ll forget to eat later. It’s finals. You need the food now eat it.” He says as he heads back to the door, shouting back not to leave the plate in his room either afterwards. He shuts the door and Jonghyun can hear the others on the other side of it. Looking down at the plate, he smiles a bit and jumps when he hears Hyunbin laughing. He turns back and sees Hyunbin leaning with his chin in his hand as he grins knowingly.

“You’ve got it _so_ bad dude. You’re smiling at a pizza lovingly.” Jonghyun feels his ears and cheeks burn at the comment.

“I…It’s my favorite type!” Hyunbin laughs harder and nearly brains himself on the desk. Jonghyun grumbles.

“Oh, shut up! I’m hanging up on you so I can eat and study. Goodnight!” He drags his mouse over to the end key as Hyunbin says goodnight between bouts of laughing and he slams the lid down before yanking his headphones off.

“Idiot. Who the hell smiles at a pizza??” He rolls his eyes at his stupidity setting the pizza down on the desk and drags out his notes for his finals tomorrow. As he eats, he mumbles questions to himself from the review sheets before checking the answers. By the time he realizes it’s dark he’s only gone through two of his three classes. He still can’t get enough of the questions right. He groans and gets up with his notebook realizing it’s quite in the living room. Grabbing the plate as well remembering what Minhyun had said he sets it in the kitchen before going to Minhyun’s room.

“Hey, can you quiz me on these?” Minhyun looks up from his laptop on his bed and nods quickly, shutting the laptop and setting it on the desk before patting his bed. Jonghyun walks over and hops on the bed, sitting against the wall cross-legged as he hands the review sheets to Minhyun.

“What classes are tomorrow?” Jonghyun whines and recites off the three classes.

“Ecology, invertebrate biology and physical chemistry.” Minhyun makes a confused face before looking up from the review papers.

“Aren’t two of those nearly the same thing?”

“Eco and invert? Nah. Inverts more in depth. You know that. I came back shouting that Aron was an invert because he had no spine.”

“Oh. Right.” He laughs and they get started on the reviews, after one class Minhyun hands him his own notes and gives a soft smile.

“What classes do you have?” Minhyun glances at the notebooks and says.

“Classical film theory, national and transnational cinemas, and then that really long one about the different countries cinemas.”

“The western European cinemas?” Minhyun nods and Jonghyun smiles before grabbing the classical film notes and begins to quiz him. They continue on like that till Jonghyun looks over waiting for his next question to see Minhyun’s fallen asleep sitting up against his wall. Smiling, Jonghyun takes his notebook back and stands up to grab his other two, taking them to his room he comes back and cleans up Minhyun’s notes; setting them on top of his laptop before tugging Minhyun to lay down so he doesn’t get a kink in his neck and throws a blanket over him. The other lightly snoring as he hugs the corner of his pillow. Jonghyun chuckles, making sure his phones charged as he sets his alarm before leaving and turning out the light. He checks the locks before heading to his own room to sleep. He would have told Minhyun tonight, but there wasn’t a good time.

“Tomorrow…after finals…definitely…” he tells himself as he shuts his door and turns out the light. Tripping over his shoes a little as he climbs into bed. He could manage that tomorrow.

Jonghyun couldnt handle it tomorrow. He finished two of his three finals by mid-day and was stressing out from worry. The first two were supposed to be his easier classes and he sat scratching his head confused for most of his exams. He sucked at chemistry and it was next. Deciding to go to his room to wait instead of the library he heads there and nearly sees Minhyun. Scrambling into the elevator as it opens when he looks up. Jonghyun told Minhyun he had a five-hour chem class when it was only two and a half. He spent the rest of the time studying away from him. He didn’t need to know that though. Getting to his room, he sets everything down and lays in bed. Fully ready to pass out till he needs to book it for his final class. He mumbled a bit to himself as he set his alarm properly and passed out. Waking up at his alarm and Almost hitting snooze when he sighs. He really just wants to sleep. Instead, he gets up, rubs his eyes and grabs whatever he needs to head out. Walking past the kitchen, he grabs a quick snack and heads out, speed walking essentially to his final. He could have run but he didn’t feel like throwing up. Taking and finishing his exam he leaves the classroom and checks the time on his phone only to see a text from Minhyun. He bought a treat for them. He smiles tiredly and heads home. Pushing the door open he doesn’t see Minhyun anywhere and goes to his own room to take care of things before yawning. He realizes then he can hear the shower running and heads into the living area to watch tv and wait for whatever treat Minhyun has bought. Minhyun wanders out around the time Jonghyun has finally fallen asleep on the couch. Minhyun pauses going to his room when he sees him and smiles a bit. Instead of waking him, he goes and gets dressed and dries his hair before cutting a slice of the cake his bought for celebration of finishing this year. He sets the plates on the small table in front of the couch before sitting beside him and shaking him.

"Jjuya. Wake up. I bought cake." He watches Jonghyun grumble before sitting up, staring blankly at the cake on the table.

"Congrats on finishing your finals." He says as he grabs a slice of cake and holds it to Jonghyun. The other boy finally regaining comprehension levels as he takes the plate and digs in.

"Thanks Minnie." Minhyun grins at him and takes his own slice before sitting back against the couch. After they eat their slices of cake, Jonghyun looks over at Minhyun.

“How were your exams?” Minhyun shrugs. He mumbles he doesn’t think he did very well.

“I couldn’t remember names of things and the teacher marks down for that. What about you? Your classes were much more difficult.”

“You know that’s not true. I’d be lost in a film class.” He laughs but shrugs anyway about his exams. He thinks he nearly failed the chemistry exam. He didn’t want to discuss it. Minhyun nudges him and grins though.

“It’s our final year though. One more and we’re both done.”

“You forget I need graduate school.” Minhyun blinks at him and shakes his head.

“I really did forget. I figured we’d move back to town and find jobs somehow.” Jonghyun laughs at him. Asking if he planned to make a movie about the ocean or something. He wouldn’t be any help otherwise. Minhyun shrugs and thinks about it, making a thoughtful face before saying he could always do a break out film about the ocean pollution. Jonghyun stared at him as he said that and grinned before nodding and agreeing with him. He’d happily give him what he could for the information on that. They chatted for awhile before they decided to get food ordered in, Minhyun talking to the restaurant as Jonghyun takes care of their cake plates. Leaning against the counter, Jonghyun glances back at Minhyun in the living room and takes a deep breath. He can do this, it’ll be fine. Minhyun’s not one to push a friend away because of their feelings. He groans and pushes away from the counter to tell him when theres a knock at the door. He freezes and looks over frowning. Minhyun walking passed to get it when he stops him.

“Wait…it’s not the food but I need to talk to you. They can wait.” Minhyun looks at him a bit worried but then the knocking happens again and Jonghyun glares at the door. Minhyun smiling softly.

“We’ll just see who it is, if its not important then I’ll send them away okay?” Jonghyun sighs but nods letting go of his arm and going back to the kitchen for some water. Jonghyun hearing the door open and a few of the others trying to walk in as Minhyun stops them.

“Guys it’s late. What’s going on?” Jonghyun hears a few of them talking about their finals and wanting to drag him out for drinks. Minhyun laughs and must shake his head cause he hears a bunch of ‘awes’. He apologizes and tells them he and Jonghyun had ordered dinner already and aren’t big drinkers anyway. They boo a bit but accept his answer as they slowly head out. Minhyun waving to them as they leave and shuts the door afterwards walking into the kitchen.

“What did you want to talk about?” Jonghyun pales a bit and looks at him a bit like a fish out of water. Unable to say anything he just shrugs.

“I guess it wasn’t that important.” Minhyun tilts his head in question.

“You sure?” Jonghyun nods and walks passed him with his water, moving to the couch to set the water down before going into the bathroom; Shutting the door he smacks himself in the head and groans when he accidently hits his eye as well.

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” He sits on the toilet lid and glares at the wall. He doesn’t understand why he can’t just tell Minhyun. It would take all of three words. ‘I like you.’ That’s not difficult. He’s said more than three words to the guy in their entire life. He knows how Minhyun reacts to friends who’ve confessed to him. Knows he’d never do anything horrible, but the entire time he’s known the guy, he’s never talked about a crush before. Maybe he doesn’t like anybody. Jonghyun hummed in thought, that’s a thing for some people. They just don’t have crushes. Jonghyun shakes his head and heads out of the bathroom to see the door open and Minhyun paying for food. Rushing over he takes the food so Minhyun can pay the delivery guy without dropping anything and goes to the living room with the boxes. The delivery guy wishing them luck on finals before leaving. Minhyun brings out small plates and napkins before sitting down. Jonghyun grabs some food and leans back on the couch looking at Minhyun before he blurts his question.

“Do you like anybody?” Minhyun chokes a little bit from the question and looks at Jonghyun like he grew two heads.

“What?” Jonghyun rolls his eyes and takes a bite of food, talking around it to annoy the other a bit.

“You heard me. Do you like anybody?” Minhyun glares at him talking with his mouth full and hands him a napkin which he grins about and takes it. Giving him an expectant look, waiting for his answer.

“Why do you want to know? You’ve never asked before.” Jonghyun raises an eyebrow at that and moves a little closer, finished with the bite he had as he leans closer to him.

“Why are you avoiding the question?” Minhyun leans back a bit, eyes a little wide at the closeness and shrugs, going to grab his drink as he speaks.

“Because. I don’t have to answ-“

“So you do!” Minhyun’s ears turn red as he looks at Jonghyun.

“N-No! Does it matter? Why are you asking!?” Jonghyun laughs, it had been while since he had made Minhyun flustered with a question. The last time was probably when he asked about if he had had sex. Minki had been wandering around the dorm complaining about not getting laid and the other two just told him to go out to a bar, Minki took offense and flipped them both off. Later that night, Jonghyun had been in Minhyun’s room studying when he asked Minhyun. Even in the dim light he had seen the other’s face and neck turn bright red as he shook his head quickly. The reaction had definitely interested Jonghyun, but he never pressed or asked about it again.

“You never talk about anybody. I was curious.” Minhyun stares at him a bit before frowning.

“Well you never do either.” Jonghyun looks at him and smiles.

“I do, just not with you.” Minhyun frowns at that and goes back to eating, Jonghyun curious about that. Surely, he wasn’t upset he didn’t talk to him about crushes. Minhyun never seemed one to gossip or discuss those things before.

“Why?” Jonghyun looks at him confused with a noise of question.

“Why don’t you talk to me about it? We’ve been friends forever.”

“Well...because you never seemed interested in talking about it.” He shrugged as he explained, now back in his own space on the couch. “You never came to me about those things, and I never saw you looking at anybody, so I just talk to Hyunbin about it. I’d talk to Minki but he’s such a blabber mouth he’d probably tell, I’m not ready for that.”

“Who do you like?” Jonghyun laughed for awhile but grinned.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Minhyun pouted at that but nodded. Asking if it was someone he knew, Jonghyun nodded. ‘Pretty well actually’ he said as a joke but raised an eyebrow when Minhyun seemed irritated by the answer. Jonghyun nudges him between bites and grins.

“Are you jealous now?”

“Maybe.” Jonghyun blinks and nearly drops the piece of chicken he’s eating.

“Huh?” He had to have heard wrong, Minhyun’s not jealous about Jonghyun liking somebody, even if that person’s him. That’d be crazy. Wouldn’t it? Jonghyun stares at the other realizing that the hand holding the piece of chicken is shaking slightly so he lowers it to the plate. Minhyun eating his food as if he didn’t just cause a malfunction in Jonghyun’s brain.

“I said, Maybe I am jealous. They’ll steal my best friend from me.” Jonghyun feels the tension and stress leave his body replaced with exhaustion and disappointment.

“Right. I don’t think that’d happen.” He leans back and continues to eat, not feeling so hungry anymore after realizing what Minhyun meant. _Maybe he really would reject me?_ He thinks but shakes his head a tiny bit, Minhyun seeing him do it before nudging him.

“Wanna get some ice cream after we eat? That place down the street is still open.” Jonghyun nods and smiles a tiny bit, Minhyun looking at him worriedly now. As they finish their food, they watch some random show on tv that was on and make small talk. Jonghyun can feel the slight tension in the air now and he’s not sure if he caused it or not. Once they’re done, they clean up and wash the grease from their hands and get ready to go outside. Jonghyun borrowing one of Minhyun’s hoodies since his were all in the wash and it was a little chilly out that night. He could tell him now. After they get their ice cream. That way, he can run home and hide in his room before Minhyun gets to him. He decides he’ll do it then. As they head to the ice cream shop, they chat a bit, Minhyun telling him about his plans for the Jeju trip as they walk and wait in line. Minhyun getting vanilla ice cream before looking at Jonghyun who says, ‘Chocolate please.’ Minhyun stops Jonghyun from paying and the other pouts at it. Minhyun waves him off saying it was his idea to get ice cream after dinner. Jonghyun waves him off and swats at his arm with the sleeve of the hoodie that’s too long on him. Minhyun laughs and threatens to tie the sleeves behind his back if he doesn’t behave. Jonghyun grins and pulls the sleeves above his hands when he’s handed his ice cream. They start heading back and Jonghyun pauses about halfway, Minhyun stopping and looking at him.

“What is it?” Jonghyun stares at the ground a bit before taking a deep breath and looking at Minhyun.

“About earlier, when I asked if you liked anybody.” Minhyun walks over to him so he doesn’t have to talk so loudly and frowns a bit.

“It’s fine, I know I haven’t talked about anybody.” Jonghyun shakes his head and covers Minhyun’s mouth with his hand.

“Shut up and let me talk.” Minhyun’s eyes widen as he nods against his hand. Jonghyun moving his hand away as he feels his face begin to burn.

“I wanted to know my chances. I... I like you, I have for a while.” Minhyun’s eyes widen even further if that’s possible and he goes to speak when Jonghyun waves him off with a small laugh.

“You don’t have to say anything now, I know you won’t like…avoid me or anything because of this, you never have to anyone else before.” Minhyun continues to stare at him, not helping the blush he can feel now spreading to his ears and neck. He nods a bit and goes to continue walking to their dorm to pack. They have a week left before they have to be gone. Minhyun turns to follow him, still having said nothing. Jonghyun tosses his ice cream at the first trash can he finds, which is near the next building and takes off running towards their dorm. Taking two stairs at a time, as he gets to the door, he realizes his mistake. Minhyun had the keys. He left his inside. Leaning against the door he takes a deep breath and waits, sitting on the ground hugging his knees. Minhyun following up the stairs moments later red faced from probably running after him and stops in front of his feet.

“Get up.” Jonghyun looks up at him and frowns before standing. Minhyun wrapping him in a hug immediately after. Jonghyun blinking confused when he lets go and opens the door to the dorm and heads inside. Jonghyun looks after him and follows more confused than he was a few minutes ago when Minhyun just taking care of the dishwasher that had been going earlier.

“You’re not going to say _anything?_ ” Minhyun looks at him confused.

“Do you know what the others say on a daily basis about us?” Jonghyun shakes his head.

“They kind of annoy me honestly. They’re always trying to get me to stick around when I’m tired.” Minhyun laughs and nods before giving Jonghyun a mild heart attack with his next words.

“They though we were already dating. That we didn’t hang out together with them or sit near each other cause we didn’t want to get all touchy around them.” Jonghyun stares at him with his jaw dropped. That would certain explain why they always bothered him to stick around. Especially when he didn’t feel well. They probably figured being near Minhyun would make him feel better. Give him some weird boyfriend boost. Jonghyun almost missed the next part but stopped the taller boy.

“Wait, what was that?” Minhyun smirks a bit and Jonghyun feels the burn in his face come back from that look.

“I said, your confession just means I can actually get touchy around them. Gross them out with our displays of affection.” He hadn’t noticed Minhyun walking closer till the other was right in front of him and looked up a bit to see him; Minhyun’s hand coming up to cup his cheek. He was sure now that he died during finals. Apparently, he said that aloud when Minhyun began to laugh.

“You didn’t.” He pinches his hip to accentuate his point and Jonghyun yelps a bit as he rubs the spot glaring at Minhyun.

“What the hell?! You didn’t have to pinch me, anything would’ve wor-“ Minhyun decides to test that by kissing Jonghyun. The shorter of the two freezing immediately before Minhyun gently pinches his hip again in a different spot. Jonghyun jolts and pinches back before kissing him back. Bringing his arms up to wrap around Minhyun’s neck to keep him a bit deeper. Minhyun breaking the kiss shortly after holding Jonghyun’s hips as he takes a deep breath; his ears red as he looks at Jonghyun.

“Soooo you return my feelings, right?” Minhyun laughs at the question and nods.

“Why do you think I never mentioned anybody?”

“Liar. There’s no way you’ve liked me since we were little.” Minhyun raises his eyebrow in question and Jonghyun blinks a bit.

“Right…?” Minhyun smirks and shrugs a bit not answering as he scoops Jonghyun up over his shoulder, the other shouting that he just ate, and he won’t hesitate to throw up down his back if he didn’t put him down. Minhyun laughs and drops him onto the couch. Jonghyun grunts as he hits the couch and leans up a bit as Minhyun leans over him.

“Had I known you were going to be this physical after I confessed, I may have done it sooner.”

“No, you wouldn’t have. You’ve been trying all day, and who knows how many times you tried before.” Jonghyun shakes his head.

“None.” Minhyun stares at him surprised.

“Really?” He nods. Explaining he was too chicken. He doesn’t know why he chose now to do it. Maybe because it’s their last year at college together, he really didn’t know why. He knows what he told Hyunbin but Minhyun didn’t need to know he was jealous over something that never would have happened apparently. They spend a few minutes discussing things before Minhyun kisses him again. Telling him the plans again for Jeju and saying they can share a room.

“You just want to get me in bed.” Minhyun laughs.

“I’ve already had you in bed.”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it!” Minhyun shrugs and says he’ll take what he can get at the moment and pecks his lips again before getting up and going to his bedroom. Jonghyun just lies back on his elbows on the couch and stares at the bedroom door. Minhyun walking back out in his pajamas before he walks by to get to the bathroom.

“Why don’t you get changed. We can spend the rest of the night till we fall asleep watching movies.” Jonghyun nods and goes to his room to get dressed. Walking back out, Minhyuns squatting sitting on the couch with the remote, deciding what movie to watch on Netflix. Jonghyun bites his lip and walks over sitting beside him, pulling his legs up before leaning over to rest his head on Minhyun’s shoulder. Minhyun continues to scroll through the movies as he kisses his forehead.

“What do you want to watch?” he shrugs just enjoying being able to cuddle up with Minhyun now. Minhyun puts on some random movie before covering both of them up with a blanket, relaxing back against the couch while bringing his arm around Jonghyun to play with his hair. Jonghyun falling asleep before they even manage to get through half the movie; Minhyun notices and chuckles a bit. Moving himself carefully to lay on the couch and brings Jonghyun with him. The smaller boy resting between himself and the back of the couch, so he doesn’t fall off. His head on Minhyun’s chest as he sleeps. Minhyun pulls the blanket back over them and falls asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
